


Training

by RegalPotato



Category: Galavant (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 07:11:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6895024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegalPotato/pseuds/RegalPotato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just how did Madalena get so good at fighting? Based on the below prompt:</p>
<p>otp sparring: nice<br/>otp sparring until one of them has a back to the wall and a blade at their throat: excellent<br/>the other person dropping their weapon and the otp is k i s s i n g: I WILL LIFT THIS TABLE AND FLI P IT</p>
            </blockquote>





	Training

**Author's Note:**

> I KNOW I HAVE FICS THAT NEED UPDATING. I’M SORRY. They are being worked on though, I promise. 
> 
> This is set between 2x06 and 2x07.

“Queenie!” Gareth’s voice boomed across the throne room.

Madalena was not in the mood. She was only half way through listening to the troubles and woes of the common lot, something which Gareth should have also been there for, and her patience was wearing thin. So she promptly ignored him and gestured for the man in front of her to carry on.

“And then she took all my chickens, even though they were all hatched from chickens I'd had before we wed…” the peasant continued.

Madalena sighed, head slumping sideways to rest on her hand. What was it with peasants and _chickens?_ A shadow fell over her as Gareth appeared by her side. He had apparently made his way past the gathered peasants and was now bending down next to her.

“Where the hell have you been?” She hissed.

“I've been busy sorting something out for you all morning.”

Madalena’s head shot up in pleasant surprise, her bad mood temporarily forgotten.

“For me?”

Gareth smiled and motioned for her to follow him. She stood up, told the chicken peasant to man up and take back what was his, declared the audience over and threatened to execute anyone who complained about it. She left the throne room with Gareth and followed him through the corridors –and towards the training grounds?

“Not that I mind leaving that clown fiesta, but what’s going on, Gareth?”

He didn't answer her and continued walking. When they reached the large wooden doors that led outside to the castle grounds, the guards heaved them open, and the two of them stepped out into the crisp morning air. Target dummies had been set up in a sectioned off area of the training grounds, rows of different weapons were lined up nearby, and some basic leather armour lay in a pile next to their feet.

“What's this?”

“If we’re going to war, you need to learn how to fight.” He grinned, sweeping his arms out to gesture at the training grounds.

Madalena’s eyebrows rose, mouth popping open in surprise. She eyed the rows of pointy weapons and her shock transformed into excited glee.

“I was right,” she said with a small laugh. “You are the right man to invade all Seven Realms with.”

Gareth smirked.

\--

She ducked his swing, twisting under his arm and using her own momentum to swing her sword at his head. Gareth bent his arm back just in time for his sword to parry the blow. He pushed her off and Madalena stepped back, twirling her sword in her hand. She smiled.

“Good,” he grunted, a hint of a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

Gareth tested his grip on his sword and took up a better fighting stance. He nodded at Madalena to continue. She twirled her sword once more, before stepping forward and slashing down. He parried her, knocking her sword away and aiming for her left side. Madalena spun to avoid the attack, using her speed to beat Gareth’s strength – something he'd taught her early on in her training.

It had been a week and a half, training almost every day – from first light till sunset - and Madalena was already a better fighter than the soldiers she and Gareth commanded. But she still wasn't better than Gareth himself and in her eyes that just wasn’t good enough.

She quickly went for Gareth’s side, thinking he’d left it open, but his sword was suddenly clashing against hers and an elbow was rushing towards her head. She ducked too quickly and lost her footing, stumbling to her knees, sword thudding across the muddy ground.

Madalena brought her legs out from under her so she could sit, bent her knees, and thumped her head down onto crossed arms.

“Urg. This is hopeless!” She whined.

“You’re one of the best fighters I've seen, let alone trained.”

“Yes, but I want to be _the_ best,” she muttered into her leather bracers.

“Queenie, I've been training to fight literally my entire life. You're amazing already and you’ve been training for less than two weeks…”

“I don't care,” she lied, Gareth’s compliments already making her feel better.

With an over exaggerated pout, she offered a hand to Gareth who pulled her to her feet without question. Madalena brushed herself down before retrieving her sword. She cleaned the mud off it and turned to face Gareth.

“I will have you on _your_ knees eventually.” Madalena smirked.

He returned the smirk, his eyes flicking down over her and darkening slightly, before he once again gestured for Madalena to continue. Without warning, she lunged forwards, not letting Gareth have the opportunity to parry her attacks. He blocked her as quickly as she swung, but couldn't get the upper hand over Madalena’s fury and determination. Both their faces became alight with grins as they fought, the sounds of their heavy breathing drowned out by the clash of metal upon metal.

They'd been fighting at the edge of the training grounds, to stay out the way of the soldiers or guards, and Madalena had soon pushed Gareth up to one of the castle walls, leaving him nowhere to retreat.

She looked at him as if she were a predator and he was the prey she was about to catch. Madalena swung twice more, Gareth expertly blocking each attack, before she swung a final time, flicking her wrist and catching Gareth off guard. His sword flew from his hand, clattering against the wall and flying out of reach.

And then his back was against the stone and Madalena’s sword was at his throat.

“Well,” she growled, leaning closer, her entire body pressed against his. “You're not exactly on your knees but…”

Madalena cut off as Gareth’s hands moved to rest on her hips. _Oh_. She relaxed her hand, letting the sword drop away slightly from his neck.

“But it’ll do.” He finished her sentence for her and surged forwards to capture her lips with his own.

To say she was surprised by Gareth’s brashness would be an understatement, but that didn’t mean she was against it. Especially when one of his hands moved to cup against her jaw bone, fingers pressing into the back of her neck to pull her closer. She opened her mouth in a gasp, free hand digging into the leather over his shoulder. He deepened the kiss and used the hand still resting on her hip to pull her body flush against his. She moaned. The fingers she still had wrapped around her sword twitched and Madalena was worried she’d end up cutting both their throats if they didn’t stop now. She pulled away with a reluctant groan and let her sword swing down to hang limply by her side. Her hand opened and the sword dropped onto the mud with a muted thump.

They were both breathing heavily, standing only inches apart. Since she wasn’t in her usual heels, Gareth towered over her and the slight change in height made heat rush through her. Madalena tilted her head up to meet his darkened gaze and there was a moment where neither moved. And then suddenly their mouths were fused together again, Gareth’s hands on either side of her head, hers fisting into the leather straps over the front of his armour. With a jolt, Gareth’s foot hooking behind hers and twisting, Madalena found herself pushed up against the castle wall.

One of his hands roamed down her body to push her hips further into the stonework. She bit his lip in retaliation and he growled, the fingers of his other hand grasping roughly at the hair at the nape of her neck. Madalena let out a half gasp, half laugh against his mouth. She brought a leg up to rest over Gareth’s hip – something her usual clothing of elegant gowns would not have allowed – pulling her even closer to him. Her entire body was on fire for him, and she briefly wondered just how far she’d take this – whatever _this_ was – considering they were outside in the castle grounds. But then Gareth’s hips jerked against hers and her mind went gloriously blank, her only thoughts of where his hands were on her body.

An awkward coughing noise somehow managed to find its way through her lust filled haze. Gareth’s hands stilled and Madalena knew he’d heard the sound as well. She turned her head to the side to find one of Gareth’s men – Keith? Ivan? Bret? She didn’t know and didn’t care –standing uncomfortably a few feet away from them.

“What?” Gareth all but growled, sending a shiver of arousal running down Madalena’s spine.

“I’m…uh sorry to…to…interrupt, your Highness’,” the guard stuttered. “But Mr Wormwood requests your presence in the throne room. He said it was…um urgent? Something about war plans.”

Madalena sighed, head falling back against the stone wall, and dropped her leg from Gareth’s hip. She surprisingly didn’t feel as much anger at the guard’s interruption as she would have expected. In fact, maybe even more surprisingly, she felt more disappointed than anything else. Though that didn’t mean she _wasn’t_ angry.

“Can we kill him?” She muttered, head still resting against the wall.

She could sense the man’s fear at her words and a lazy but dangerous smile drifted over her face. Gareth snorted a laugh, waving a hand at the guard to dismiss him before replying.

“He’s one of my best men.”

“So?”

“So I’d rather we left him alive.”

Madalena rolled her eyes and pouted.

“Fine,” a small smile tugged the corners of her lips.

“But if he interrupts us again, I’ll do the honours myself.” Gareth smirked.

Madalena pushed him away from her, a smirk of her own falling into place. She walked past him and began to saunter back towards the castle, emphasising the sway of her hips. She looked over her shoulder at him and raised an eyebrow.

“I like your confidence in thinking there’ll be an ‘again’,” she drawled with a smile. She turned back to the castle and carried on walking.

The stunned silence behind her only made her smile grow wider.


End file.
